Operation: DREAMS
by Ren-Da-Riter
Summary: A wierd candy pulls the Sector V operatives into a deep sleep. Two new teenagers appear, and a new menace alongside Father puts our favorite heroes into a fight for their conscious lives. PLEASE REVIEW! No flames. Rating because of Ch4 violence.
1. Sugar makes you sleepy?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kids Next door, or any of the characters except Janey and anything listed here: Mr. Lawton. I also do not own any of the candy types mentioned in here.**

Leia: What a fantabulous idea I just thunk of! (Yes, I meant thunk)

Janey: this sounds oh-so-promising...

Leia: be quiet! Anywhat, this is my next fine and dandy fanfic about these crazy kids in sector V. (of course, my previous couples: 1/6, 2/5, and 3/4) FYI: lollipop big, flat, swirly, pretty ones with lots of colors and flavors, not like the dum-dum ones, or tootsie pops.

Random awaiting fans: ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!

**KIDS NEXT DOOR** Operation: **D.R.E.A.M.S**.

**D**ozing

**R**eality

**E**vents

**A**maze

**M**embuhs

**S**inisterly

On Halloween night, the Operatives 1-6 of Sector V were approaching the last house they were going to trick-or-treat at before returning to the treehouse.

Nigel was dressed as an astronaut, followed by Janey as a pirate girl who kept randomly spouting nonsense, while he just answered in 1-word responses. Wallabee was a pro wrestler (a little skinny, though) who walked uncomfortably next to Kuki the forever-talking operative who had become a fairy-princess. In a robot costume, Hoagie was trading candy with Abby, who had donned track-clothes and a medal to be an Olympic athlete.

The house had all sorts of eerie lights in sinister-looking jack-o-lanterns that cast a weak, flickering light on the group. They were not scared at all, though, because each had a 2x4 weapon concealed in their candy bags, and nobody was actually worried about silly little pumpkins.

What the chattering six kids didn't notice, was a man sneaking around the back of the house into the back door, and a muffled crash from inside the suburban home.

"On three, you guys." Nigel said, as if shouting 'Trick-or-treat!' is a task needing great organization. Nevertheless, he started counting, "one...two-"

"DING DONG!" Janey exclaimed. She had eaten a whole (king-size) candy bar and about 10 jawbreakers on their route around the neighborhood, and wasn't about to be quiet about it.

They all gave her an odd look, but she continued to smile widely. They proceeded to scream 'trick-or-treat' at the door, waiting impatiently for the candy-bearing soul who would open the door.

"Children! What spectacular costumes!" said their neighbor (neighbor of the treehouse), Mr. Lawton.

He proceeded to drop a bright yellow lollipop on each of the already near-to-bursting pillowcases full of multicolor candies and silver-foil chocolates.

"Thanks Mistuh L!" Kuki chirped happily.

"No trouble, no trouble at all!" Mr. Lawton said, waving at the kids as they scampered back across to their driveway. "No trouble but yours!" Father cackled, as he morphed back into his usual blackened self, and from inside, 5 children's voices were added in a monotone giggle. Their part in the plan was complete, now they just had to wait.

- - - - - - - -

Janey had flopped upside-down in an armchair, and was giggling profusely as she licked her giant sucker. With the sugar-filled yellow lollipops in their mouth, Wally and Kuki were predictably playing a fighting game and (of course) Kuki was winning. Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 were sitting on a sofa, watching the fighters go, and chomping away on their candy as well, starting from the top.

By around 10:00, Janey had given up on giggling, and confined herself into creating illusions with her fingers to amaze herself. She still held the remainder of her once-large lollipop in her mouth.

Meanwhile, the first pair of gamers had called a truce, and they were now letting Numbuh 2 race Numbuh 5 in a go-kart game. Nigel had begun organizing his candy, the way only Nigel could.

"Whatcha doin'?" Janey called as she flipped off the recliner and over towards the leader, accidentally scattering his pile of 'S' candies. (Snickers, Skittles, Sweetarts, etc.)

With a disgruntled growl, he gathered them up again, while she criss-crossed her legs and leaned back, supporting herself with her arms.

"Why do you bother? You're just gonna dump it in a bowl and eat it later." She said, sticking her tongue out at him as if to say _'get real!'_.

"Because, Its..." he began, but at that moment Nigel Uno passed out, falling backwards onto his still partially-full candy bag. One by one, the rest fell asleep in numerical order, finally ending when Numbuh 6 theatrically stretched her arms, and lay down on the hard, wooden floor and instantly slept.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Leia: dun dun _DUUUUUUUUN!_ What a weird way to end a chapter (not) (or maybe it is) (I don't know)

Hoagie: well, obviously.

Leia: obviously _what_?

Hoagie: uhhhh... obviously you don't know anything?

Leia: that's all I have time for, folks! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it!

(Screen goes blank and S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. snap is heard)


	2. Dream or Nightmare?

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Kids Next Door, as you are reading not watching this particular story. I also do not own the Men In Black (MIB), BUT I DO BELIEVE THEY EXIST!!!

Leia: Well, as I suspected, this is dead in the water. I'll still finish it, so maybe I'll get some reviewers on this chapter. And I'm really sorry if this in any way gets mixed up with **Moon Comix**'s _OPERATION DREAMS_, or **Numbuh M**'s _OPERATION: DREAMING_. (I should have figured this would be a popular title! Again, I'm really sorry!)

**OPERATION: D.R.E.A.M.S.**

Chapter 2: Get out of my head!

Hoagie awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. Never had he experienced a headache this bad. He sat up and looked around to inspect his room. Nothing out of the ordinary, he became suspicious. Hadn't she last been in the TV room? And where was Numbuh 5? She'd been there too.

"Man, I could use a soda right now." He said, climbing down from his airplane-cockpit bed. He reached the bottom of the ladder, and yawned. When he opened his eyes, he was astounded to see dozens of soda cans all over his floor, all full of his favorite kind.

"AWESOME!" he exclaimed. Then he thought a little, and realized what was going on, "Aw, maaaaan! I'm dreaming again!"

"Quite..." 2 teenage voices said from behind him. The lights dimmed to an inky blackness as Numbuh 2 whimpered helplessly, disappearing into the shroud of shadows.

XXXXXXXXX

In her apparent room, Numbuh five was roused by 4 other operatives, all clamoring around noisily, making such a racket she wondered how she could have been sleeping in the first place.

All her teammates looked much different, more 'cool' in a way. For one thing, Numbuh 4 was taller than all the others were, and more buff than normally. Numbuhs 3 and 6 had let down now long, silky hair that flowed beautifully, and while 6's was still a honey-brown, 3's hair now had rainbow streaks through the black. Only Numbuh 1 seemed to have no changes about him.

No changes, of course didn't include everyone's new outfit. Numbuh 4 had an orange-sleeved baseball shirt with a 4 on it, and Numbuh 3 had rainbow-ey clothes. Numbuh 6 had a style similar to her old one, with a navy blue hoodie, a yellow T-shirt, red jeans, and somewhat-hidden all-white sneakers. Numbuh 1's wardrobe change was a red long sleeve shirt with grid-like lines, over a black T-shirt, along with blue jeans and black sneakers.

"_What _is goin' on?!" she inquired. This outburst stopped them in their tracks, allowing her to get out of bed, and nearly scream with astonishment at her new self.

Numbuh 5 looked in a full-length mirror at a herself with black jeans torn at the knees, black sneakers, her traditional braid, and a light blue vest over a plain white shirt.

"I dunno what's going on, but I really like my hair!" Kuki chirped in her usual rainbow-ish way.

"I've thought about it a lot, and have concluded that I am in a dream, and you are figments of my imagination!" Nigel said.

The other 4's reactions were quite mixed. Kuki had absolutely no clue, and yelped happily, "Yay! I'm a figment!"

Wally and Janey, however took offense at this and started talking loudly at the same time, saying things like;

"Figment of imagination!?"

"Ah am _not_ ah dream!! Ah'm **IN** it!!"

"Who are you calling imaginary?!"

Abby just shook her head at the insanity, and took a big book from a bookshelf that appeared and dropped it on her juice bar, which resulted in the effect she wanted, silence.

"All right, y'all made yo' point. Now let me make mine! We're all dreamin', but it's linked o' somethin'. So stop arguin'!" Then, with a mischievous look in her eye, she said, "Who's evuh wanted to get away with anything?"

XXXXXXXXX

The Kids Next Door was in the city, or so it seemed. Plenty of people were running moving around, but they had the same emptiness as the Delightful Children's eyes.

The kids were running around, doing the most outrageous things, like insulting random 'people', breaking windows on purpose (heck, it's a dream!), eating unfathomable amounts of food, jumping off buildings (why would it hurt?), driving cars, and tons of other ridiculous stuff.

Numbuh 6 was driving a red sports car down a near empty road, with 'cops' in pursuit. She did a screeching, wide turn (think action movie) and the cars crashed into a giant marshmallow that Numbuh 3 had gotten Numbuh 4 to jump on with her. It was almost like a trampoline, but a lot taller.

Abby was totally into the bowling alley, as the weirdest things happened all the time, such as a tutu-wearing antelope eating the ball when it flew by on a winged unicycle.

The team leader had jumped out of a plane that "Hoagie" was apparently driving. As Nigel plunged towards earth, Numbuh 2 in front turned around and gave the thumbs up, his yellow goggles flashed green, then normal again. A brunette teenage girl plummeted out of the plane after him as a blonde boy went to the front and clicked a button on the small remote in his hand.

"Well done, kid." He said.

"Why are you guys doing this to me? Why am I so important?" Hoagie blurted out.

"Let's just say Father and his new partner are most interested in you." The boy said.

"What's your name, anyway. Everyone's got a name, right?"

"My name is Nick, but that's really none of your concern, is it?"

Hoagie sighed, but didn't get to say anything else, because Nick clicked the button again and sat down in the back of the plane.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's not worth it." He muttered.

XXXXXXXXX

The wind whipped around Nigel's clothes. The sky was really a great place, but this was a one-time deal for him. Something, or rather someone grabbed his arms. Using KND self defense, he managed to see his attacker. She had a blue visor, a pink halter-top, and black jeans. Unfortunately, she was too strong for Nigel. Once she had him under control, she flared out the parachute behind her.

He managed to gasp, "Who are you?"

She gave him a stony glare, but responded simply, "Mara, and I'm _not_ your friend."

"Duh, teenager, but what do you want with me?"

"What do _I _want? I want a lot of things. What my boss wants should be your biggest concern right now."

"What does he want?"

"You'll see..."

XXXXXXXXX

Leia: Well, this was chapter 2, I hope SOMEBODY reviews, as this is currently dead in the water. I promise connections to my other story, _A new team member_, and way cooler stuff in the next few. And anyway, I can't make the story better for you if you don't review.


	3. Just Crazy Enough to work!

Leia: Thanks, Spongekid and Numbuh 365. You two are my only reviewers so far. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I was psycho busy with school and then a work camp, but I'm back!

This chapter is a little longer, but PLEEEEEASE stick with it!

**CHAPTER 3: Just crazy enough to work**

Nigel and Mara drifted towards the top of a sinister-looking factory, and eventually landed.

"Hurry up, Kid." She snarled, snapping her fingers to make the parachute roll up into the backpack she was wearing.

He glared at her, but she had his arms behind his back, and held very tightly, so he couldn't struggle. He was allowing her to march him towards a staircase in a door when the plane landed on the roof too.

When the blond boy (Nick) and Hoagie got out, Nigel cried out, "Numbuh 2! Help!"

Numbuh 2's mouth curled into an evil sneer, and he said in a double tone (a 2 tone voice from one person), "Sorry, but I don't think so."

With a bewildered look on his face, Nigel was swept down the staircase and into a dark room. His captor threw him into the center, and a bright beam of light flared above him.

"Nigey, Nigey, Nigey…" said a disapproving female voice.

Numbuh 1's eyes widened and he gulped.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey, guys?" Janey said from her seat in the huge mountain of beanbag chairs, "Where are Numbuh 1 and 2?"

"Yeah." Abby said from her spot, "It ain't like Numbuh 1 to be gone this long."

They all climbed down from their 'thrones' and ventured toward a newly appeared Information Booth.

"Hey you!" Janey demanded, glowering at the sneer on the face of the "person" inside. Staring him down, she inquired harshly, "Where are our friends?"

The eyes on the person flashed and Numbuh 6's eyelids drooped, her usually purposeful eyes went blank and the grip on the cotton candy she held went lax and the pink fluffy goodness came dangerously close to hitting the dirt.

"Hey, girl? You ok?" Abby said from the back.

"What's going on?" Wally said, shocked to see that his height was returning to normal, as were his muscles. The others were having the same thing happening, going back to the way they were normally.

Janey regained her alertness, and was glaring at the evil-looking information guy. She turned to leave with the others when 2 voices rang from a speaker inside the now empty booth.

"If you care that much, why don't I…SHOW YOU!" the guy snarled, disappearing while the booth started pulling on the four, air sucking the party into the inky blackness of the hole that had opened where the information booth had been.

Kuki was violently twisting around, as Wally held her arm with all his remaining strength (not much, really).

"Wally! Help me!" She shrieked, unable to get a grip on her current situation, but understanding it wasn't a good one. The wind became stronger, and She was pulled into the vortex.

"NO! Num- KUKI!" Numbuh 4 said. He gave up on holding the concrete bench, and followed after his friend.

Janey and Abby watched in horror as their friends were swallowed. The howling wind grabbed at them, trying to do the same to them, but before the tempest could break their hold on the nearby light post, the 'portal' closed, and they collapsed onto the thankfully windless ground.

"Where did they go?" Janey asked in a voice almost as shaky as her legs were. She was standing, barely.

Using a trashcan for support, Abby pulled herself up, and shook off her hat (The wind had pulled a lot of dirt and dust over them). Unsure of anything, she shook her head, thinking. Finally, she mumbled, "I don't know, I just hope they're ok."

XXXXXXXXX

Nigel lay on his back, staring at the bleak, gray ceiling. Across the walkway between dungeon-like prison cells, Hoagie had curled up in the corner. The chill of the stone seeped through his red sweater, causing him to shiver and wish for a reality where logic and sensibility prevailed.

FLASHBACK

'_Nigey, Nigey, Nigey.' Lizzie said, grinning evilly, 'you were a fool to think I wouldn't get you. Dumping me like trash isnt a very good idea, especially when my relatives have a certain…power.'_

'_What _are_ you talking about?' Nigel asked in a stupor, 'Wait… Father is your-'_

'_You got it, bucko.' Lizzie snapped, walking over. For a moment, trapped in the teen's unforgiving armhold, Nigel almost thought Lizzie would take pity on him. Just maybe…_

_He was snapped harshly back to reality when she kicked him squarely in the stomach. _

_Collapsing on the ground, Nigel heard Hoagie's voice and personality return to normal. _

'_What are you doing to us?' Numbuh 2 yelped at someone._

_Father's voice responded, 'Let's just say it's a little game. If you and your silly friends ever want out of this nightmare, you better follow my rules!' _

_Nigel strained to look up and saw the most horrible thing he'd ever seen. Lizzie, the short, bossy, and horizontally gifted girl was morphing. She grew to a tall, skinny, pretty looking girl, but one of the kind of girls whose beauty is really shallow. Then, starting with her hair, she began to turn into a shadow person, like father. It was slow, but Nigel could tell it would take over her totally within a few hours. Mara started to drag him out of the room, but he didn't remember much more, because his body chose that moment to black out._

_END FLASHBACK_

Standing up, he leaned against the bars. He couldn't recall exactly, but he figured that the room he was in happened to be in close vicinity to the one he had been in earlier. If he could just figure a way to…

The door with huge locks that he was so frustrated with had just opened. "What the-" He wasn't sure if it was a trap, so he reached for something to stick through the door first. Totally missing its random appearance, Nigel grabbed a pillow and flung it over the door's threshold. Expecting it to get fried, or hit an invisible wall in the doorway, it made it to the other side, before _thwack_, hitting the bars on Hoagie's cell.

"What's wrong?" Hoagie said, startled from his daze in the cell's corner.

Grinning like a madman, Numbuh 1 said proudly, "You should want to what's _not_ wrong."

XXXXXXXXX

Kuki and Wally fell out of the swirling funnel into a dark and dingy prison wing and wound up face to face with…

"Numbuh One!" They both cried in relief.

"Numbuh Three! Numbuh Four!" He said, briefly joyful, then snapping back to his sharp, commanding air, "Are you ready to take on our greatest rival and nemesis?"

"YAY!" Kuki cheered

"Bring it on!" Wally growled.

"Awright!" Hoagie said enthusiastically. (AN: Remember how Nigel got out of his cell? That's how Hoagie got out of his.)

"I'll fill you in on our situation in a minute, right now, getting out of this particular room is the most pressing matter. Imagine the door opening, all the locks just falling off and the door swinging wide open."

The group did so, and it happened. A sudden burst of understanding washed over Kuki and she blurted out, "I get it! It's a dream, so whatever we want to happen, happens!" A general utterance of accord that this made sense came from the boys.

The group exited their prison and wound up in a labyrinth-like room. Before they could even gasp in awe, a gate slammed down behind them, blocking any way back. The funny thing about the tangle of corridors was that its walls were only about a foot tall.

"What's with these puny little--WOT THE?" Wally cried in pain. The 'puny' walls of the maze had shot up straight walls of fire. The four had seen a path through, but now it was kind of blocked. The tongues of fire leapt out, trying to catch hold of the kids, however the flames couldn't quite reach. Even though there was enough room to walk two-by-two without touching the walls, This wasn't going to be any walk in the park.

"You go first!" Hoagie said, pushing Numbuh 1 forward.

"Oh be quiet, you great big chicken." Nigel said angrily, marching into the fiery hall.

"Stop fighting! It's not nice!" Kuki whimpered.

"What is it with cruddy girls and being _niiiiice?_" Wally

The screaming and yelling match between all four that ensued is too loud, angry, and not nearly understandable enough to write here, but you get the picture. Hoagie and Kuki stalked off in one direction, Nigel stormed off in the other. Wally realized he was alone and scampered off after the leader.

Both pairs made it through the maze at the same time, and although they met up at the end, it was the iciest reunion in KND history.

XXXXXXXXX

Janey and Abby had wandered so far, that they were hopelessly lost in the dream world. The sun and cheery colors were starting to fade away, matching their mood. Slumping onto a dilapidated old bench, Numbuh 6 crossed her arms and sighed.

"Whyyyy is this happening to me?" She moaned, leaning back against the backboard.

"It's not just happening to you, remember that." Numbuh 5 spat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Janey sneered, "You're the most important one here, your_ royal highness_."

"Ok, _that's it!_" Numbuh 5 yelled. She had just snapped. She aimed a well thought kick at the back of the bench.

Numbuh 6, who thought Abby was aiming for her, ducked and then made a face when she sat back up. Leaning back again while still mocking Numbuh 5, she was totally shocked when she wound up on the ground. The broken old bench had given in when Abby kicked it, it just hadn't busted until the pressure from someone leaning back caused it to do so.

"Hey, that's new…" Janey said, glancing up at the creepy Victorian house that had appeared back from the road the bench was on.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Leia: See! It's done! After like 4 whole months of waiting, I finally got off my butt and updated!

Fans: It's about time!

Leia: Thanks again for reviewing, spongekid and Numbuh 365. Cheese and crackers to anyone who reviews (NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	4. A Series of Suspicious Events

Leia: Okay, I guess I didn't specify that I wanted 5 _more_ reviews, but I'll give you the chapter anyway. Thanks especially to you that reviewed, you peeps helped me out tons :P

Disclaimer: Dont own KND, only Janey, Mara, and Nick.

Chapter warning: If you scare easily, don't read the first part in a dark room or at night.

**Operation: **

**D.R.E.A.M.S.**

Chapter 4: A Series of Suspicious Events

Nmubuh 5 sidled up to the door of the creepy Victorian home, Numbuh 6 tiptoeing along behind. When Abby reached out and knocked on the door, it swung open with an ominous creak. They saw light pouring into a dingy hallway from an open doorway on the left, the sound coming from the room sent chills down their spine.

"Heh, well, no one's home but the blender. Let's g-" Janey said, interrupted as another whirring screech sounded.

Abby rolled her eyes, dragging her fellow, wide-eyed operative into the house. They crept silently toward the mysterious noises, eventually reaching the side of the doorway. Even Abby was slightly weak in the knees at this point, but she motioned to Janey to keep quiet. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner. For a moment, the world was silent, then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Freaking out, Numbuh 6 ran for the exit. Not even three feet from salvation, the door slammed shut. Naturally, she tried the handle, but no luck. Backing against the door, she scanned the darkness, trying to see what would be the end of her. Heavy, monster-like breathing echoed around the cavernous hallways

"Who are you? What do you want!" Janey shrieked, tone getting higher with every syllable.

Then, that horrible, telltale, monotone giggle emanated from the darkness, followed by speech.

"We want you to destroy your precious organization from the **_inside out_**!"

An eerie, green light flared behind the Delightfuls, also revealing Abby, floating in a liquid-filled tank as a full-fledged teenager who was beginning to change into a Father-like being.

Anyone outside the house would have heard a piercing scream, seen a bright blue flash of light, and felt the ground rumbling as if a giant machine were burrowing away from the site of a horrifying act.

XXXXXXXXX

The maze behind them seared with heat. The key to the giant wooden door was way up on the wall. There was a ladder, but that was way up there too.

"Wot's the point of the cruddy ladder if we can't _reach_ it _without_ it?" Numbuh 4 cried in exasperation.

Sick of all the rude remarks, Numbuh 3 blurted, "If you want the ladder so bad, _Shorty_, grow wings and fly up to it!"

Everyone just stood there and looked at her, astounded. Numbuh 4 was shocked beyond reason. The short, orange-wearing boy stared at the taller, green-wearing girl, wondering if she really meant that.

"Oh, Numbuh 4, I'm sorry!" Tears welled up in Numbuh 3's eyes, and she pulled Numbuh 4 into a sincere hug. He hugged back, still in a little bit of a stupor.

"It's okay, Numbuh 3," He said, "I forgive yeh."

Nigel and Hoagie had regained their awareness and were waiting impatiently for the love-fest to end.

"This is all very touching," Numbuh 1 said, "but what, pray tell, are we going to do about the key?"

"Oh…yeah." Numbuh 3 said, plopping down on the ground, the other operatives followed suit.

"I admit, this seems really hopeless." Hoagie said.

"I want that cruddy ladder down here."

"Me too."

"Yeah, that would be nice"

"I concur."

Almost as if they had said a password, the ladder fell from the hook way up the wall.

"Well that was cool." Wally said, breaking the silence.

They used the ladder to get to the key, then get to the keyhole.

They pushed with all their might and the door opened to a castle-like hallway. Tapestries on the wall depicted people turning pitch black, but still with normal in spots on their figures. Another showed an army of the 'shadow people' following an even darker leader who looked exactly like-

"Father!" Nigel spat, and they looked at him in fear. Now that they knew what was happening to Lizzie (Nigel had explained earlier), how could they find out how to fix it? They wandered to and fro, studying the wall hangings for any clues. It wasn't long before Numbuh 4 found something.

" 'Ey! Lookit this! There's some people beatin' the crud outta the shadow people! Looks like they're usin' soap suds or somethin'. Wot's so wimpy that it gets beat by soap!"

"Sure looks like soap suds, but more poofy. Maybe like foam." Hoagie said, scratching his head.

"Hey! It's like that stuff Mushi made once!" Kuki chirped, "She put the yucky, smelly water on the white powder and it went WOOSH!" She said, elaborating by waving her arms.

Nigel stared into space for a minute, then he snapped his fingers, "Vinegar and baking soda! Numbuh 3, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genius!"

Their leader took off down the hallway, shortly followed by the other three, but not before they yelped, "Where are we _going?_"

After a lot of complaining and a few minutes of running around, they found themselves in a kitchen-like room. It looked more like a laboratory, but it had all the conveniences of a kitchen.

"What is this place?" Numbuh 2 said, looking all around, especially at the high ceiling.

"Yeah, really. What _is_ it?" Kuki asked pointedly.

"It doesn't matter," Numbuh 1 said, "we just have to find vinegar and baking soda."

"Wot are we gunna do even when we have it? We aren't gunna be able to jus' walk up and dump it on 'er." Numbuh 4 said.

Pulling a bottle and box out of a cupboard he had been fishing through, Numbuh 1 straightened up and looked at Numbuh 2 over his sunglasses, "That's what a weapons specialist is for."

XXXXXXXXX

The 3 teenage girls (Lizzie, Janey, and Abby) were in the tank, suspended in a weird liquid that accelerated the spread of the 'shadow' over them. The tank was being guarded (not so) carefully by Mara and Nick.

"Don't you hate this?" Nick grumbled, "How did we even get caught here? We could be back at headquarters, but we're stuck here, taking orders from this-"

But before he could finish his sentence, a dark, adult voice behind him, bursting with rage cried out, "This _what?_"

Spinning around on his heel to face the one called "Father", Nick was grabbed by the neck and the evil adult held him up in the air, practically choking him.

"After all I've done for you two! I saved you from that pitiful orphanage, gave you a home, clothes, food, and a family, you can only disrespect me!"

At this point, Nick was gasping for air, and Mara was beginning to cry.

"Stop hurting him!" She yelled, slamming into Father, using both fists to give the shadowy man as much pain as he had caused her and Nick over the years.

_Flashback_

_Mara and Nick weren't even related, but they were the closest friends, even sharing the same birthday. They were the weirdoes, even at an orphanage._ _They had made a pact, never to leave the other behind. Never, they promised, would they allow someone to take the other down without fighting for them._

_No one ever wanted to adopt them, until _he_ came along. He took them home, and for the first weeks they were treated like royalty. He had played games with them, ate meals with them, acted just like a loving father. That was before he had started to change. _

_It started with the lady. She was always over, and he started to pay less attention to them. Then he got a job that he traveled a lot for. When he wasn't travelling, he was talking like an idiot to the lady who he called his girlfriend._

_Along came the littler ones that he called 'his children'. Now he _never_ paid attention to them, almost like he had forgotten Mara and Nick altogether. That was excepting the times he would take out his anger on the pair. Whenever the Delightful Children failed to destroy the Kids Next Door, he would come after them. They learned to avoid him, but not before there was substantial damage done to their rooms, emotions and trust for others. Once, Nick had even gotten a broken arm that their only friend, Cree Lincoln had helped fix, even though later she joined Father willingly, not just because he made her. _

_The final step towards what he was now, was when his girlfriend's life was taken by a plane crash. The plane's navigating systems had gone down because of a haphazard KND satellite. He had disappeared into the laboratory for a few days and come out with an evil fire in his eyes, and skin the color of blackest night._

_End Flashback_

While thinking about all that, Mara didn't even realize she had slammed Father unconscious. The original Father was in there somewhere, but he was so deep in, that he wasn't ever coming out.

"Mara…MARA! Calm down." Nick said, "We have to find the Kids Next Door before the Delightfuls do. We don't want anyone else added to this stupid army!"

They took off down the hallway, desperate to find the kids who were still normal. They didn't see that the 3 that were in the tank had awakened.

XXXXXXXXX

The Kids Next door (or at least the normal ones) made their way through a door into a bright white room. There were 5 other kids in there, too.

"Hey, delightful dorks!" Wally shouted, aiming his quickly assembled weapon at them. It looked like a SPLANKER, but it had a ladle on top, instead, making it a handheld catapult. He launched a pepper and garlic filled balloon at the 5 before they had a chance to respond. Coughing and wheezing, the Delightfuls stumbled around.

Finally, they got enough clear air in their lungs to sputter, "Your silly weapons are nothing. You are a prisoner of your own nightmares. In this warped reality, a cross between the sweet dreams of before and the conscious reality you are used to, you can't fully process what's happening and you can't control it like a dream. We are the ones in control here!"

The operatives gave each other sarcastic glances. The evil laughter echoing around the room. A typical monolog gave away stuff they didn't know yet, but also gave them something to throw sarcasm at. This particular monolog also revealed a flaw in the plan

XXXXXXXXX

Leia: w00t! I finally finished this monster long chapter. BTW, the flashback was written with disregard for the episode where Nigel is giving the school report about how adults were made and all. Hey, everyone else has their own ideas about how Father became so evil, even though we've all seen that episode.

Anywho, I hope you all like it! Please review, and be prepared for another update after at least **4 more reviews**

Smiles for miles :D

Leia


	5. Vive la resistance!

Leia: OK, I get it! I'm back! Sorry it took so long:'( I feel so bad about being so slow. School is such a burden and homework? Don't even get me started. XP

Review Response 

Spongekid: You can stop now! XD

Ambico999: I did! thank you for the review!

chocoholicbabe: Thanks tons and bunches! That means a lot! I hope other people start reading this soon.

Ravens-cousin: aww! thank you:D

Numbuh 356: thank you!

**Disclaimer: Don't own KND, or Star Wars (if for some odd reason you think the "dark side" only comes from there). C-Puff on deviantART owns Numbuh 99, and she gave me permission to use him in here.**

Leia: Okey-dokey everybody, here it comes…CHAPTER FIVE (Mwa ha ha ha ha!)

**Operation: **

**D.R.E.A.M.S.**

Chapter 5: Vive la Resistance!

Three hooded young women were crouched in a low bow in front of Father. The capes were each their own deep shade of blue, gold, and purple. Light from torches on the walls caused a metallic shine to emanate from the fabric.

"My young apprentices, go forth and take the rest of them. They won't last long with you on their heels."

The eyes under the hoods narrowed, and the three spoke together when they said, "Yes, Father."

They turned to the door, and their hoods fell back, making visible the teenage faces of Lizzie, Abby, and Janey. They weren't normal in the slightest because of the pitch-black color their skin, hair, and everything else had taken on. There were still minute patches of skin on arms and legs that were normal colored, but for the most part, they had gone to the "dark side".

As soon as the doorway was opened, however, The Delightfuls scrambled through, into the eerie-looking room, each looking as scrappy and beat-up as the next.

"Father! They know! The Kids Next Door know!" They howled, as there were loud crashes from out in the hall, then 4 other kids burst in.

"Give it up, Father!" cried Nigel, "You're going down!"

Laughing maniacally, Father only stopped when an extremely angry Numbuh 3 managed to get on his shoulders and clamp her hands over his eyes.

"Now, Numbuh 4!" she called, and Numbuh 4 hurtled toward the evil adult, but when he was about to kick at an unpleasant spot, Father appeared to melt into the floor.

Kuki landed hard on Wally, so Numbuh 1 assessed that both of them would be out for a while. The remaining two went into a frenzy of launching baking soda and vinegar filled water balloons at Lizzie, Janey, and Abby. At first, they cowered behind each other, but as if the balloons barely noticeable, they began to move towards the unconscious operatives.

"Numbuh 4! Numbuh 3! Look out!" Hoagie yelped, surging after the freaky-looking teenagers.

Barely awake, the pair was lying across each other. When they finally lifted their heads, the minions were upon them.

With a horrible, scream from Numbuh 3, they both disappeared underneath two billowing cloaks of orange and green. When the teenage faces of Kuki and Wally resurfaced, Hoagie and Nigel could see the black nothingness creeping across their faces. The former kids had different hair, height and what was worse, different eyes.

Hoagie looked from face to teenage face and saw the terrifying blue eyes that matched those of the Delightfuls. He and Nigel backed into each other, facing their apparent doom.

"Open fire!" Nigel yelped desperately and the pair threw as much of their remaining ammunition as possible before the 5 evil teenagers overcame them.

XXXXXXXXX 

All those years of cross-country and track were paying off. Mara and Nick ran at a steady pace down the all but endless corridor. They counted out loud the split off hallways, and when they reached fifty, stopped and rested for a moment.

"Well," Nick said between slightly fast breaths, "There's no point in going incognito, He'll know where we are anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, but what are we running from." Mara asked, clasping her hands behind her head as if in sit-up position to ease her heavier breathing.

"Not from, but to." Nick said mysteriously.

He led her down the shadowy hall and past a door, into a room that looked like…

"A walk-in refrigerator." Mara said dejectedly, "You've topped yourself this time. What does it have to do with our situation?"

In the same way as before, eyes sparkling like he knew the answer to a difficult riddle, he started grabbing odd items and said, "Everything"

XXXXXXXXX 

The cloaked teens swept through the hallways that were beginning to look like that of the Delightful Mansion, but still had that strange, dreamlike quality. They stopped for nothing. Continually moving, searching for the traitorous duo.

At the same time, Mara, clad in cargo jeans and a loose black t-shirt, started making as much noise as possible. The many pockets of her jeans each held either a tall can or a fat tube containing something not quite visible. Waiting around at the end of the hallway, she braced herself for the impending surge of battle.

"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" Father roared, deploying the 3 males to charge her down.

Waiting for the right moment, she slowly reached for her two back pockets, gingerly pulling on the cans. When the blue-eyed boys were less than 5 feet from her, she yanked the cans up and pressed on the tops, releasing a foamy, sweet, white substance at their faces.

"EAT SUGAR, FREAKWAD!"

The 3 beings screeched and howled, clawing with their hands at the aerosol-propelled whipped cream. Within seconds, their hands (the only skin visible) were back to normal, and their normal size and appearances were returning.

"Sweet!" Numbuh 2 said, from under the light blue cloak

"_What_ is going ON?" a British voice complained under the red cloak and whipped cream.

"Ah dunno, but it tastes good!" the orange clad boy said, slurping at the stuff all over his front.

Mara rolled her eyes as she whipped open a nearby cupboard's door and tossed a towel at each operative.

"Hurry up and clean off. We have to go save your _girlfriends_." She said distastefully. When they all started protesting that comment, she said, "kidding, kidding. But seriously, We need to get you guys informed. Come on!" she said, leading them to the same walk-in refrigerator.

She shut the door behind them, and the light turned off. Dramatically, a flashlight clicked on, shining a beam down upon a traditional villain's high-backed, spinning chair. It spun slowly, revealing…

"Hey guys!" Nick said cheerily, as if this was a fun thing. He proceeded to explain that neither soapy water, nor baking soda and vinegar was the solution to the problem.

"It's whipped cream!" he said, as if it were a hilarious punch line to a great joke, "The sugar makes your teenage mind start acting like a kid again! It reverses the effect of the shadow stuff and it'll bring your girlfriends back!"

At this, the boys bellowed, "THEY'RE ONLY FRIENDS!" XXXXXXXXX 

Father stormed down the hallways, searching for the other 'teenage brat'

"WHERE ARE YOU!" he screeched, bursting into angry flames and smashing open several doors.

His remaining shadow minions made hissing noises and turned away from the heat and light that nearly lit their capes aflame.

"We're right here, and we'll give you something to get fired up about." Numbuh 1 scoffed, carefully aiming his newly made CREAM-CANNON at Father.

The other four fanned out from behind him, each with their own fashion of whipped cream projection. Aiming at the four girls that remained shadow-like, they fired.

It was a sight to see, sweet white foam flying everywhere, Father striving to yell or flame, but the union of the operatives' and teens' desire to get out of the nightmare was overcoming any opposing thoughts.

As the people in the capes shrank and returned to normal, the walls that surrounded them began melting.

"What's this?" Mara asked, but then answering her own question, she said, "Oh yeah, its over…"

The pair of teenagers backed a little way, and faced the Kids Next Door. Sighing forlornly, Nick said to them, "Well, It's time for us to split."

"Awww, maaan!" Numbuh 4 said. He had grown to practically idolize this guy over the past hour or so.

"Yeah, it stinks." Mara said, hanging her head,

"Although…" Nick said, with a twinkle in his eye, "We _do _know where you guys live… and now that we've seen you in action…"

"We know you'll need backup at some point." Mara said cheerily, sticking her tongue out when they made noises in protest.

"So expect a gift from us to each of you. Keep them with you all the time, and you can call for help even if you're isolated and alone."

The dream was starting to fade, but Kuki demanded, "Group hug!" And so they did. Fading away into reality.

XXXXXXXXX

Abby slowly opened her eyes. She was in the moonbase infirmary.

"Is it over?" she heard from down the room. Sitting up, and blinking the sleep from her eyes, she looked around. the operatives of Sector V were each in hospital beds in a row, and in numerical order as per KND codes.

One of the nurses, Numbuh 99, saw her moving, and came over with a tray of food and water.

"You guys have been out since Halloween. Numbuh 86 tried to call you guys for a status report because Father had been reported active on Halloween.

When you didn't answer, she went nuts and sent us down. Lucky for you, no one was hurt, you guys were just out cold. There were super-strong tranquilizing liquids found as ingredients of some lollipops." He said, pausing long enough for her to ask a question.

"How long ago was Halloween?"

"A week ago. It's the 7th of November."

"Woah…" Abby said, clutching her head. What would her parents think? How could that have possibly taken so long to get through that stupid dream? Did everyone else remember it?

"Just relax for now." 99 said. He went over to one of the other awakening kids.

XXXXXXXXX

All of Sector V recovered quickly, and were sent back to the treehouse within a day or two.

As each operative returned to his or her room, they saw that there was a gift left on each of their beds that would broadcast a signal from anywhere to call for help from their new teenage friends.

For Numbuh 1, it was a special red cell phone that had the number of their new allies already programmed in.

For Numbuh 2, it was a sleek digital watch with all sorts of features of 2 by 4 technology and access to the Internet.

For Numbuh 3, it was a small, created-emerald pendant on a simple chain, and both the gem and chain are impervious to heat, cold, and breaking from force.

For Numbuh 4, it was a bright orange armband that could easily be hidden under a sleeve.

For Numbuh 5, it was a thick silver bracelet with a solitary, created-sapphire prominently placed on the wide-set band.

For Numbuh 6, it was a pair of purple goggle-sunglasses that could also see infrared, x-ray, and ultraviolet, and were very stick-out stylish when worn up on top of the head.

After showing off their novelties to everyone else, they spent the rest of the day simply thinking about what had happened, and how no one else would ever understand. No matter how hard they tried.

XXXXXXXXX

Leia: XP lame ending! Arrrg, but I'm so sick today I just wanted to get this over with. If you think there should be a sequel, let me know, but I'm not planning on it. Sequels always suck.

Anyway, special thanks to C-Puff who let me use 99, (sorry I only used him a little! I wasn't sure how much I needed of his part.)

And yet another thanks to anyone who read this through! You deserve a pat on the back for enduring my lame-ness in posting (good grief, I started this a year ago!) and lame-ness in creativity.

Thank you guys! And see you on my next fanfic! XD


End file.
